<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tides Change by ArrowTheQuickest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647653">Tides Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowTheQuickest/pseuds/ArrowTheQuickest'>ArrowTheQuickest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Betrayal, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Super Pal Trio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowTheQuickest/pseuds/ArrowTheQuickest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Adora manages to convince Catra during the invasion of Thaymor to join the Rebellion and go with her. Will the Horde ever stand a chance without Catra? And would Catra ever stand a chance against Shadow Weaver’s manipulation? What would this mean for Adora and her relationship with Catra and for the Rebellion?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Bow (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Entrapta &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Battle of Thaymor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Because it doesn’t matter what they do. The two of us look out for each other. And soon we’ll be calling the shots. Now can we go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s voice sent a hurl of emotions through Adora from her pang of mistrust to the hurt that came from Catra’s obliviousness. The blonde had to get through to her best friend’s stubborn head somehow. Here the Horde was attacking innocent people, deeming a poor civilian town to be a highly fortified rebel fortress. The feline didn’t seem distressed. It appeared as if she just wanted Adora to go with her, to hold her hand like always as far as their promises went. The embodiment of She-Ra wanted that too… but it wasn’t her choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-Ra. Being dragged into such a legacy had been confusing for Adora too. She had been drawn to the sword, caught by Glimmer and Bow, and now here she was fighting alongside people who she once believed were the actual enemies. And it frustrated her to see Catra seem so blind to the obvious destruction done around so many innocents. An explosion could be heard besides them as flames lit up, making Adora jump lightly from her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t matter what they do to us. You look out for me. I look out for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You promise?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blue eyes widened as the faintest bits of that memory lingered amongst her thoughts. If she was ever going to succeed at being She-Ra, she would need Catra. That’s just how it was. And Catra remembered their promise. She didn’t understand how Catra could be okay with the whole concept of being manipulated if it meant she could be by Adora’s side. It just made no sense. And the blonde girl was ready to make her see the truth. “I’m not going home Catra. I can’t. Not after everything I’ve seen.” She firmly stated, hoping that Catra would understand. Hoping that Catra would know what this meant. How much this meant to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” She pleaded, reaching for the hand of a frozen Catra. They were in the middle of a war. Anytime one side could strike the other and they could get hit but it didn’t matter. “You don’t have to go back there.” The ponytailed girl told the other, having a stiff grip on her hand. “We can fix this.” Yes, they could. They always were better off if they simply stuck together. Whether that was the time when they secretly stole Kyle’s rations bars or hid behind the barracks to just enjoy each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Catra could only stare at their joint hands with a twinge bit of sadness. But this was wrong. This was so wrong! “Are you kidding?” She yelled, retracting her hand from Adora’s harshly. “You’ve known these people for what? A couple of hours? And you’re just going to throw everything away for them?” A part of Catra felt torn over this. She was the one who had slept at the edge of Adora’s bed every night. She was the one who had always reached her hand out towards Adora from the start. And these new people with strange magic abilities were suddenly better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” She growled out. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Her best friend told her- could she even call Adora that anymore? What did this mean for them? “But I have to do something. I’m sorry Catra.” Of course Adora always tried to do something bigger than the two of them. She always had to try to act brave and think everything she did was for the best reasons. Why couldn’t she just get it? The Horde is where both of them belong. Switching sides to become better? That’s not keeping the promise both of them made to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop trying to be better Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t lose Adora, not like this. Adora wasn’t thinking straight. She was going to get herself dragged into a mess and Shadow weaver- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, no, no what would Shadow Weaver think? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t go back without the girl she grew up with and she was really running out of ideas. Once Adora screamed, Catra had realized she tasered Adora. “Oh man, that was a lot stronger than I thought.” The feline nervously said. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! It was a reflex!” Catra accidentally tasered Adora again after seeing her get up. “Why are you doing this?” She wanted to laugh when Adora asked her that. She wanted to wipe fake tears off her eyes as the answer was so obvious. “Because you left me!” And maybe, just maybe Catra wouldn’t have minded if Adora had told her of what she had discovered outside the Fright Zone. Perhaps the two of them could rule together earlier than she would’ve thought. But no, Adora had to stray away from the path they built together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t bring you back, Shadow Weaver’s gonna have my head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So enough with your little identity crisis and let’s go home already.” She added, almost begging. They could have been annoying Rogelio by sneaking up on him and pulling his tail at this point. Or Catra could’ve been snapping at Lonnie for not minding her own business and blaming it all on Kyle using Adora’s help. Why was Adora ready to give that up? Give her up? “Or do I need to zap you again?” She didn’t hesitate to hold up the taser before being blasted with what seemed like pink glittery magic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next part was a blur for Catra. She saw Adora’s two new pesky little friends. The one with the arrows trapped her in a net before the other disappeared with- oh no. “Adora!” Panic flew throughout her body as she struggled between the ropes. No, this wasn’t happening. She wouldn’t let this happen. Fighting “Arrow boy” wasn’t much of a struggle at first but then he managed to deceive her and run and that’s when she saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird how this eight foot tall woman caught her attention right away. The glow that came from her seemed familiar but foreign at the same time. Catra couldn’t even do anything to stop her as she attacked the Horde soldiers with her might. Her heterochromatic eyes could only stare in absolute betrayal when she realized who it was. She-Ra.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw her. Catra wanted to smirk at her for being this dumb. She wanted to laugh, scream, and cry out knowing that no one would come. Especially not Adora after… after being so powerful. Who could’ve thought she didn’t need a kitty cat in her life anymore? It was all a lie then, wasn’t it? Adora never meant to look out for Catra because she’d found something better. All thanks to that piece of metal. That sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra.” Adora said, noticing her. Her eyes pleaded one thing but Catra saw the other. She backed up from the girl she cared about. The dust began to clear itself and the betrayal in her eyes was evident. If only she had never held Adora’s hand from the start. She ran with an angry look. She wanted to rage. She wanted to do anything other than go back to the Fright Zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver was there. Shadow Weaver would demand the truth. She’d get her way even if it meant Catra would be thrown aside. Just like she always was. She had been second best all her life only for Adora to not care about how lucky she was with everything?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora needs you. Just like you need her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks with a look of longing. Why did she have to be the one to go back? Why couldn’t Adora just listen? Why did her ego have to be so much that even their friendship didn’t matter? Didn’t she matter to Adora? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Weaver is going to have my head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes she was supposed to bring Adora back. She had no idea what this meant for her. Adora looked safe with those prissy, stuck up princesses. Even if she was just playing dress up, Catra knew she wasn’t coming back anytime soon. And what were any future plans without Adora? The two of them were supposed to take over the Horde together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t imagine winning to be different. Especially any situation without Adora. A determined expression crossed her face and Catra decided to make the choice she couldn’t have ever imagined making.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Adora could only sit there as Glimmer and Bow cheered her on with the victory She-Ra brought to them. She felt strangely happy although a distant part of her mind hated her for feeling that way. Could she really be a part of the Rebellion? Even if it meant facing… Catra? “We have to find Catra.” She weakly murmured as Glimmer helped her maintain her balance. “But she ran away, didn’t she?” Bow asked. “How will we find her? Plus we really need to go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feline’s face was unreadable. Adora barely managed to clutch her sword and get up as Glimmer glared at their enemy alongside Bow who held out his bow and arrows. “Listen, I’m not here to fight.” Her tone was calm which made Adora’s eyes soften. “Why can’t you just stay for once?!” At first the incarnation of She-Ra was caught off guard by her sudden return and she noticed Catra’s alert posture. “We could have had everything we wanted through the Horde!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not worth it if what we’re doing is wrong!” Adora retorted. “I just don't get this. I don’t get you. You could have told me what you were doing. You could have said something. We’re supposed to be friends but you didn’t even tell me where you were going!” Tears started filling up Catra’s eyes but she quickly growled and turned away. “Catra, I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else other than what was in front of me.” Adora muttered with a tired voice. “I know I can tell you anything. You’ve always been besides me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” The horde cadet hissed. Glimmer and Bow still looked quite unsure of how the conversation was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Look I’m not doing this for you!” Catra yelled. “I’m just not taking responsibility for you leaving because Shadow Weaver will…” She trailed off, rubbing her arm. Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other and then at Adora who took a few steps towards the feline. “Hey, you won’t regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really hadn’t thought Catra would come back and the thought of losing Catra broke her heart. But seeing her oldest friend in front of her wearing a frown and doubt meant that she had to assure her it was okay. That it soon would be once the Horde’s control was no longer there over any part of Etheria. “Hi I’m Bow!” The arrow fixated boy held out his hand with a grin for Catra to shake. “Good for you.” She just folded her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for not leaving Catra.” Adora smiled at her and she meant it. If she had Catra with her, maybe things wouldn’t be that bad. Facing Catra was the hardest for her after all. “Yeah well, let’s call it even for me tasering you.” The other girl scoffed. “New squad addition!” Bow squealed. “Welcome horde scum, I’m Glimmer.” Glimmer innocently stated with a playful smile. “Nice to meet you too Sparkles.” Catra sent an ice cold look back at her. She kept her distance from both of them. They seemed too hyper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.” Glimmer sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we turned against the Horde. Where are me and Catra going to go now?” Adora said, totally not panicking which caused the feline to blink. “Hey, hey it’s okay. You two are with us now.” The princess of Brightmoon assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home? Uh, will they even want me there?” The words reminded Adora of a young Catra in hiding looking terrified and even lonely. “I mean I did just try stopping you.” She proclaimed, wrapping her tail around herself. “You don’t have to be scared. Everyone’s super nice. Mom will understand! Besides having She-Ra on our side means there’s no way she isn’t letting us keep you two!” Glimmer wrapped an arm each around Adora and Bow. “So what do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I have to adjust knowing I can’t just go back. It’s not like I have a better choice” Catra argued, fuming. This annoyed her but seeing Adora’s smile and welcoming glance, perhaps she could just get used to it. “Sorry, it’s just hard knowing I’m part of the Rebellion. Well apparently. Not that I'm really enthusiastic about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a long way to go.” Adora sent her another flashy smile, extending her hand. And for once Catra took it with a sigh. “I hope this is worth more than taking over the Horde someday.” She gritted her teeth. “We’d have peace that’s for sure.” Glimmer shrugged. “Also we identify ourselves as the Best Friends Squad.” Bow pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” Catra stuck out her tongue. “You couldn’t have picked something a little badass? Adora you have a lack of taste in friends.” She mumbled. “Aren’t you my friend?” The blonde teased. “Oh shut up, you idiot!” She hissed, making the others giggle. Did she make the right choice? What if Shadow Weaver found them? It shouldn’t be too bad right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways can we talk about how we have a new Best Friends Squad member? Our team is growing so fast!” Bow proclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. “I’m not eager to join your crew. Lonnie saw me do nothing as you destroyed the Horde’s tanks. My reputation is already done there.” Catra rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not because I like you or anything.” She told Adora. “Because I don’t.” Glimmer and Bow shot each other a look as Adora only gave Catra a tired yet meaningful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to fight the Horde?” Catra questioned. “And can someone please explain to me how Adora turned into some weird and tall warrior?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh ooh me! Me!” Glimmer called out as Adora stifled a small hoarse laugh. Yeah they’d be okay. And it wasn’t as if Catra was too sore about this loss. Shadow Weaver had plagued her mind since she was a kid. All of her doubts about the Princesses meant nothing to her if it meant running away from the person who saw her as nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands off!” Her thoughts were cut off as Bow proceeded to touch her tail, making her hiss. “Oops sorry! I got curious.” He raised his hands in self defense with a blush. “At least no one in the Horde grabs my tail like that!” Catra growled, huffing as she processed what she even said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pathetic.” Shadow Weaver had told her when she was young. “You’re distracting Adora. The only reason you’re here is because she likes having you around.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except Shadow Weaver.” The feline muttered, causing the other three to feel alarmed. Adora’s eyes turned soft. She knew the only authority figure they looked up to hadn’t exactly ever been fond of Catra. “Well on the bright side, you don’t have to deal with that anymore!” Glimmer grinned, trying to bring up a light conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take your word for that Sparkles.” Catra rolled her eyes. She did kind of like Glimmer’s sparkly hair. It was a silly yet satisfying look on her. And maybe Arrow boy wasn’t that bad either. “Sorry for kicking your ass earlier.” She smirked at him, only to have his jaw dropped. “Hey, I completely had that handled!” He pouted. “Let her win this time Bow.” Glimmer snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange for Adora to be quiet for this long and the supposed magicat was surprised to find the blonde smiling at her. “What?” She asked, accusingly. “Nothing.” The other girl kept on smiling. “You’re so weird.” Catra folded her arms, though she did agree it suited Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s next for us?” Adora asked with a small sigh. This shouldn’t be too bad. They saved Thaymor from the Horde and had managed to get Catra on their side. It broke her heart to know she might’ve lost Catra forever if she hadn’t come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra on the other hand, still didn’t trust Glimmer and Bow but she was willing to give this a shot if it meant Adora wouldn’t end up doing something stupid again. And Adora was ready to prove to her that the Rebellion was worth it. They’d just have to go through it together. One step at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best friends squad forever!” Bow sniffled once more using the corny nickname for the group that he came up with. “Wait whose horse is this?” He blinked looking at the steed across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no I think I’m going to settle for a nap first.” Catra wasn’t eager to get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Razz Doesn’t Appreciate Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out Catra has a few tricks up her sleeves. And also a lot of doubts for Adora and herself. Adora on the other hand, is ready to embrace a destiny like no other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Adora!” Adora’s head was spinning as she observed the people of Bright Moon chattering amongst themselves in fear and anger. This was bad. This was really bad. Her disguise had come off and now this is all she was to them. She was just a Horde soldier. The Horde that had killed so many of their loved ones in reckless conquests and battles. And it really didn’t matter that Catra was trying to reach her because she had failed. She had let both Bow and Glimmer down by not becoming She-Ra and by not staying in your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t understand! Stop! I’m not with the Horde. Just listen to me!” The blonde pleaded, holding her sword out in defense. Of course, “Horsey” here had transformed magically and got wings because of her weird powers and wasn’t even part of the action. “Please! Please stop.” Wow, this was getting worse. A Bright Moon soldier attacked her upon sight. There was only so much she could do without hurting them until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has someone ever told you cats land on their feet?” Catra smugly grinned after whacking the Bright Moon soldier right in the face. “See Adora! I’m still way better than you.” The feline stuck her tongue out. “Catra, are you serious?” Adora pointed out. “You literally attacked a soldier! Now they’ll think we’re actual bad guys!” She groaned, unsure of what this meant. “Well that woman straight up attacked you. We look out for each other right? Sucks to be these guys!” Why couldn’t Adora see that Catra was just trying to help her? Honestly, the feline could care about the Rebellion. All she cared about was getting Adora and herself out of here alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides Sparkles and Arrow boy clearly didn’t have anything handled the last time the group had a “chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do realize we could fall to our inevitable deaths right?” Catra shrieked, seeing Adora and Bow proceed to climb up a cliff. “I thought you loved climbing.” Adora narrowed her eyes. “I do! It’s just that this place is weird. What if the whole castle is poorly structured? Plus the sparkles are going to blind me!” She retorted. “Quit yapping Horde Scum and get up here.” Glimmer sighed. The feline gave out a few grumbles before leaping up the tower that led to Glimmer’s room in the huge palace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just need to go in there, recharge, and deal with my mom.” The pink haired princess proclaimed with a groan. This? This was Bright Moon? Catra could’ve sworn she was going to puke any time by looking at the bright, sparkly colors. Her heterochromic eyes were never going to adjust to this. Having a “pep talk” with Shadow Weaver sounded so much better now. After a few more painful minutes of figuring out that the two stuck up rebels were trying to hide Adora and Catra from Glimmer’s mom, they found out about the extent of the damage the Horde brought here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think pitchforks and torches.” Bow laughed nervously upon narrating how welcoming the people of Bright Moon were going to be to their fellow newcomers. “Pitchforks? Torches? Must be great being a rebel.” Catra said in awe. “Seriously with Shadow Weaver’s boring and dull black magic techniques, anyone would want to burn a whole place down.” She grinned. “No one is burning anything down.” Bow stated as he saw Adora’s saddened expression. “Hey, it’s not your fault. Once they get to know you, the people of Bright Moon are going to trust you like Glimmer and I already-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Catra found these people way too lame already. “Adora, come on you don’t have to do this. I know we can’t go back to the Horde but we don’t have to stay here either. Aren’t you freaked out by how soft and ugh glittery this place is? The two of us can do anything!” When they were kids, the two of them stayed up during nights where they just couldn’t sleep to discuss their battle plans to defeat the Princesses. And no matter what, they could always come up with something of their own. They could be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get her! And her freaky sidekick!” Someone screamed. “Hey! I would appreciate being called fearsome instead.” Catra hissed but calmed down once Adora gripped her arm. “It isn’t worth it Catra. And we’re not running off.” Her childhood best friend and former Horde cadet growled at her. “Look around you Adora. I understand you have some prissy princess turning magic on your side but it’s clearly not working. Maybe this isn’t how it’s meant to be!” Catra said, sounding almost pleading at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These people need us.” Adora simply said, watching as a crowd formed in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No Adora, they need you. Like everyone always does. It was never about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no time.” Catra muttered as she held her claws out. “Adora you have to go now. I can hold them off!” What? What was she doing? “Catra, what?” The blonde blinked in utter confusion. “Take your horse and whatever and go! You have to. Now!” The feline proclaimed. “Don’t let them get away!” Another person shouted. Adora’s blue eyes gazed towards Catra for reassurance but her face seemed unreadable. “If we can really trust Sparkles and the other guy, I’ll be fine. But this one’s on you.” Catra retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always going to be a stubborn brat, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up before I change my mind Adora. I really want to scratch these people but I’m willing to not win for once if it means they’ll praise us later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Adora smiled before she happened to see “Horsey” whisking himself away and before she happened to fall off a ledge. That did not go down well. And judging from the way the crowd cheered, Catra didn’t put on a fight. Adora was not going to ever let her live past this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now what?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Ugh I just had to go out there even after Bow warned me about pitchforks and torches!” A familiar voice grumbled while wandering the Whispering Woods. “And now Catra is out there alone and who knows what might happen?” The blonde pouted in utter agony. “What do you want from me? Haven’t I done enough for you?” She frustratedly glanced at the sword which suddenly seemed to glow bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the honor of Grayskull?” She hopefully called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. “Maybe Catra was right. This is something I shouldn’t be dealing with and now it’s my fault that she’s… there.” Adora felt terrible. She had left her best friend behind and what if Catra was actually hurt? What if all those pitchforks and torches were worse than anyone could have ever imagined? “Who am I kidding?” She sighed, nestling her sword against a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had all been a terrible plan. Glimmer and Bow had tried so hard to hide her and Catra. Her especially since she was literally wearing a Horde uniform. This was who she had been all of her life. Why was now any different? She couldn’t run away from who she was right? Why didn’t the sword work earlier? Why couldn’t she turn into She-Ra when Glimmer had her mom convinced?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, my mom will love you. All you have to do is turn into She-Ra before she gets here.” The way Glimmer explained things sounded so easy and simple, it actually gave Adora the motivation to try to become a “princess” once again. “You know, you can’t just force someone to do something they don’t want to.” Catra retorted, throwing an icy cold look towards Glimmer. They had done this ever since Catra joined them in Thaymor. Poor Bow could only do so much positivity on his own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, we're jumping straight to She-Ra with your mom?” Bow tried to interrupt in hopes of getting the two of them to stop bickering while Adora tried to get the sword to work. Plus, he was also worried about everyone’s welfare and frankly speaking Adora understood that. She also was tired of not living up to everyone’s expectations. “Uh, Glimmer look I don’t think I can just turn on She-Ra.” She glumly said. “I’ve only done it when someone was in danger before, and it felt a little out-of-control last time. I’m still figuring out how all of this stuff works.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How hard can it be? Sword, magic words, poof! She-Ra!” Glimmer dramatically emphasized with her hands. “Knock it off Sparkles. You’ve done this your whole life.” Catra scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Why couldn’t you be this She-Ra instead?” She hissed. “You and I both know it doesn’t work that way!” Glimmer threw back. “Seems like I’m just proving my point here. You don’t really care about Adora. You just want to save your own skin and be worthy of something.” Catra shrieked, struggling to maintain her composure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora was trying real hard to summon the sword. She had to ignore whatever they were saying. “You’re doing great Adora.” Bow whimpered nervously, glancing at the blonde and then back at the two who weren’t showing any sign of stopping with their arguments. “Excuse me, I care about Adora enough because I want her to stay here just like I want you to stay here and this is the only way you two can.” Glimmer stubbornly responded. “But what about you? Do you care for Adora? Because one moment we all actually believed you left on that battlefield!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That did catch everyone by surprise, even Adora herself. “Guys, I’m really trying to focus here so can we all just-” She couldn’t complete it because of Catra’s devastated look. “Why do you think I came back, Sparkles?” Catra spat out, putting a fiery expression on again. “What do you want, Adora? This should be your choice after all. I’m going to go take a breather.” She hopped onto the windowsill before disappearing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Argh I just messed that whole conversation up, didn’t I?” Glimmer groaned, burying her face between her hands. “It’s fine. That’s just how Catra is. She needs some space and time.” Adora assured her. Catra wouldn’t leave now, would she? She wouldn’t dare. It would be okay. Plus, she did indirectly admit she actually cared for Adora which made the blonde feel better about the whole situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really hope cats land on their feet.” Bow sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara dearie, what are you doing out here? You should know better than to sulk here alone. Now come on, we have a lot of work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mara? Who’s Mara? And is that actually an old lady in front of me right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You? You were waiting for me? Uh, what?” The blonde replied, feeling all sorts of confusion bottle up through her. Oh, wow she had definitely not noticed that hut hiding behind those huge leaves before. “Have you seen a horse around here too?” She asked, hoping she wasn’t overwhelming the lady who seemed nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearie I don’t know anything about horses but we made plans to go berry picking today!” Adora stared at her, completely puzzled when the old lady brought her into her humbly abode. The place wasn’t half bad and seemed rather cozy for once. “I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else. I’m just trying to get back to my friends and discover how something works and I don’t even know who you are!” The ex-Horde soldier explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t know Madame Razz, do you? You’re not quite the same. This is the wrong time for my Mara, isn’t it? Now you’ve got the sword instead.” A small response came out from Adora’s mouth, “Wait, what?” She knew about the sword? Curiosity took over Adora immediately. “Ah well, never mind. You’re here now, and there’s still berries to be picked.” The so-called Madame Razz told her, walking past her to go outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said something about the sword? Do you know anything about it?” Adora asked. “You bring that sword around here all the time Mara.” Razz smiled. “Though I do not appreciate cats all that much. They are known to leave fur everywhere.” Cats? When had Adora talked about- oh. “Wait, were you spying on me earlier when I was rambling about how much life sucks right now?” Madame Razz only continued walking forward throughout the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you Mara dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- okay how long have you been living out here alone?” Adora sighed. Upon finding out that Madame Razz wasn’t alone, had “imaginary friends” and was kind of insane, Adora knew she wasn’t getting any actual answers fast. Who knows how long she was stuck here trying to uncover She-Ra through the sword?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just hoped it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Catra did not appreciate being tied up in ropes but it was rather amusing to see the people of Bright Moon squabble over her and wonder what to do with her. “We have a living specimen belonging to the Horde. The other escaped with that huge sword but we caught her pet.” A man said as Catra scratched herself with her foot. “I am not a pet and I can rip your face apart if I wanted to.” She smirked, making everyone else gasp. “This is outrageous. We must take her to the Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pretty sure Queen Angella had already got word of the threats looming around them. Oh well, she would love to put on a show. And Adora was going to come back for her. She would. Catra let the dull, nagging thoughts in her head slip away. She chose to be here with Adora. It’s not as if Adora would go running back to the Horde now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Weaver will welcome her back happily. But you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did all of you get so quiet all of a sudden?” The feline spoke out, not struggling against the ropes she was bound in. “Let me guess. Cat got your tongue?” She revealed her fangs, causing the bystanders to feel slightly uneasy. “Get up.” A soldier remarked, shoving Catra ahead forcefully onto her feet. “Wow. Rude!” She scoffed. “Actually, where I come from it’s worse so I can get used to this.” She added, before being shoved forward again. She was certain they wouldn’t hesitate to throw her off a cliff at this point. Instead, they took her to the people she didn’t necessarily care about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sparkles.” She gave the princess a smug grin who only responded with a horrified expression on her face. “Mom, she’s harmless! And she’s on our side now.” Glimmer stood besides a tall woman with translucent wings on her back. Catra had made note to not disappoint Queen Angella all that much because she did appear to be fearsome. And the castle’s throne room was brighter than anything she’d ever seen. “Hi, your majesty.” Catra’s ears shot up once she was done glancing around her. “Must I say you Etherians clearly love shiny stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” The Queen questioned with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. “To take over the entire planet and rule Etheria!” The feline said as everyone gaped at her. “That was sarcasm. Total sarcasm. I’m on your side now. Uh, go team?” Catra perked up with a sigh. “How could you possibly think this was acceptable?” Angella angrily asked Glimmer. “Mom, you don’t understand. You’re not listening to me!” She replied as Bow looked helpless standing in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously your majesty. I wouldn’t have dreamed of joining the Rebellion but I don’t exactly have a place to go back to.” The feline admitted. “Besides I know all about the Horde. I can help you. I can help you win.” It was true. Catra would do anything to do anything that would make Shadow Weaver pay. She wanted to do everything in her power so Shadow Weaver knows how much she underestimated her and that she should’ve given Catra a real chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And She-Ra!” Glimmer exclaimed. “The other Horde soldier who was reported to have escaped is our friend Adora. She can turn into She-Ra. She can help us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, they wouldn’t want your help. You’re nothing to them. You’re not the one with magic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay Adora will come back and do magic again. She’ll make this right.” Catra grimaced, turning away to look at the ground. Why was she even doing this? It wasn’t going to make anything better and it wasn’t going to prove her point of being better. But as usual, Catra brushed the icy cold bitterness away. “You wouldn’t want She-Ra to be with the Horde now, do you?” She calmly asked as everyone murmured amongst themselves again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go then.” Catra stated. “Catra, what are you doing?” Glimmer whisper-shouted. “I’m just being honest. Me and Adora have got each other’s backs. There is no way she wouldn’t be mad about seeing me tied up like this.” She innocently told them. “You’ve shown incredibly poor judgement by letting a Horde soldier into Bright Moon without telling me.” Angella silently told Glimmer. “But is she telling the truth? About She-Ra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Glimmer answered sadly, knowing her actions had proved to be deceiving to her mom. “Your majesty, it isn’t her fault.” Bow interjected only to have Angella shake her head. “Guards please free her.” She gave Catra one look before turning back to her daughter. “Bow I think you should go home. Glimmer and I have a lot to discuss.” Catra cracked her knuckles once the guards untied her. “Boy do I love being free.” She stretched her arms before giving Glimmer a wink who only glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra frowned. She was free but not Sparkles and she was unsure of what to do next. What would Adora do? “Uh, your majesty? I think Sparkles did more for the Rebellion than anyone else could ever do.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Than you ever could do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that phrase would be rather insulting. Actually, who gave a crap if it would be or not? “Than you ever could do.” The feline responded as Glimmer yelled out a “Catra!” as Angella gritted her teeth. “She convinced two Horde soldiers to defect. Well indirectly since Adora was the one I stayed for. Not you.” She shot Glimmer a look before shrugging. “She has the right intentions. I don’t think you can see how much she’s trying to prove herself to you. And it’s good she has someone to take care of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us are so lucky.” Catra’s ears drooped as Angella’s expression changed slightly. The Queen pinched the bridge of her nose. “Thank you for your, very honest opinion uh- Catra is it?” She interrogated as the girl in front of her nodded. “Pretty much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The court is adjourned until She-Ra gets here if I have anything to say about our current situation.” Angella signaled to everyone. “And young lady we’re definitely having a conversation about this.” The Queen turned over to Glimmer. “Later.” She finished saying after seeing Catra. “Keep an eye on them Bow.” She sighed before flying off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so welcome for that one.” Catra simpered. “I have incredibly cool acting skills, I know.” Part of her wanted to say it was a lie. Part of her just found it annoying to have someone in control of someone else. That’s how it was with her and Shadow Weaver anyways although she knew things were different for princesses. “Catra I-” What was Glimmer supposed to say? Whatever the feline had said had taken her off guard. “Thanks Horde Scum for having my back despite everything.” She gleamed with a short smile. “I can’t believe my mom actually listened to someone other than herself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, look at you getting all soft.” Bow told Catra with a light snicker and “heart eyes.” Perhaps Catra hadn’t exactly taken note of how much affection these rebels were used to. “I am not soft!” She hissed, showing her nails. “I can take all of you down. You’re lucky I’m even trying to be normal here.” She mentally cursed at the way her tail stood up fuzzily when she fumed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch it?” Bow whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off!” Catra made sure to keep her tail away from him. “Enough of this. How do we find Adora? I stayed so she could run off to discover more of that weird eight foot tall being she turns into. And now she just vanished and none of us know where she is.” Bow tapped his chin, “I honestly don’t know. But I’m sure she’ll come right back here. She’s in the Whispering Woods right? Maybe she did find something that will help her transform into She-Ra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I pressured her a little too much earlier to become She-Ra.” Glimmer sighed. “But we needed this. Imagine how the world would be with the Horde gone.” Catra knew the Horde had been her and Adora’s home for the longest time. And everything she had ever known. “Yeah. I just hope Adora comes back soon.” Bow told them. Catra frowned once more, thinking about his words. What if Adora didn’t come back? What if she went back to the Horde? What if Adora told Shadow Weaver Catra was with the rebels, only for Shadow Weaver to believe that Catra was indeed a lost cause now? Who knows what would happen to the feline if that were to ever happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll always be your friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No Adora would never do that. “She’ll be back.” Catra wrapped her tail around one of her legs. “I know she will.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Adora had always been punctual for most of her life. Early cadet training was her type of thing. She’d be the one to make sure her squadron was awake and ready for training, even if that meant she had a tight schedule to look forward to too. Stepping into the castle felt different this time. She no longer felt as if she needed to hide. She no longer felt afraid to approach the people of Brightmoon. She got it now. If the princesses wouldn’t defend Brightmoon, she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She-Ra entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello dearie.” Adora’s blue eyes opened to Madame Razz’s warm voice. What happened before had seemed like a flash. Adora had gone along with the strange, old lady to look for answers and in doing so they had come across a First Ones Ruin and soon some Horde soldiers who had trapped “Horsey.” She also had this radiant, and powerful feeling coursing through her veins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow.” Was all she managed to say. “Swift Wind and I have been talking while you were asleep. He thanks you for coming to his rescue.” Razz said. Upon learning that Swift Wind was in fact “Horsey” and that he hated being called the latter, Adora was questioned upon how she currently felt. “I’m.. okay. I think I know what to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She remembered. She had turned into She-Ra to save Horsey- or Swift Wind. She understood now. And she had to go back for her friends. “Will I see you again?” She asked Razz hopefully. “If you need me, you’ll always know where to find me.” The woman smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That hadn’t gone so bad. In fact for the first time since finding the sword, Adora had more Hope than ever. Plus Swift Wind was excellent at flying through the sky. She had the perfect mode of transportation as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew she could do it.” She heard a familiar voice scoff with a light, subtle cat. “You’re such an idiot.” Catra snickered at her disguise and her overly glowing blonde hair. “Mom! Mom!” Glimmer sent a smile to the princess that stood before them. “Mom it’s her!” She called out, transporting almost everywhere to get her mother’s attention. Adora mentally took deep breaths but she was ready to embrace her so-called fate. Assuming Catra was standing free, she knew things couldn’t have gotten any worse unlike earlier circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She-Ra.” Angella greeted her, just moments later. “Your majesty, I’ve come to pledge myself to the rebellion.” She-Ra proclaimed. “But first there is something you must know, if you don’t already.” She turned into Adora. Just herself as she was before the sword. “She’s indeed a Horde soldier. The magicat spoke the truth.” Someone said. “See, I don’t lie unless I have to.” Catra smirked from besides Glimmer and Bow who just stared at Adora in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have no reason to trust me, your majesty. But I’ve seen for myself the atrocities the Horde has committed against the people of Etheria, and I’m ready to fight to stop them. If you give me the chance, I know I can help the Rebellion turn the tide of the war.” Adora knelt before the Queen and offered her sword. It only seemed fair and right for what she had to say. “I know the legend of the warrior the First Ones called She-Ra.” Angella explained the myth. “And here you are in front of us, in the uniform of a Horde soldier no less.” She sighed blissfully, looking rather conflicted. “What about your friend? Can we trust her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora blinked before glancing at Catra who seemed blank before looking back at the Queen. “If you give her a chance, she’s an excellent strategist. She will stay with us. I know she will.” She didn’t have to look back at Catra to know the feline must be content with her answer. Catra did love the applause, though she would never admit it. “So you two would pledge to stand with us against those you once served?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Adora answered before seeing Glimmer push Catra in front. “Hey!” She hissed before looking at Angella sheepishly and then at Adora. Adora mentally told her it was okay. “Uhm, yes your majesty.” Catra knelt down with a light frown but with sincerity. “Then rise. The rebellion accepts your allegiance She-Ra, Princess of Power. And Catra.” Queen Angella noted. “Yeah, just Catra is good. No princess stuff in the front pfft.” Catra said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She-Ra!” The crowd cheered. “Aw come on, I look better than Adora’s scary new form.” Catra huffed at the audience surrounding them. “Welcome to Brightmoon!” Glimmer squealed and hugged the two, making Catra squirm around. “But for real this time.” Bow joined in. “Hands off Sparkles.” She spat out. “You too Arrow boy. Ugh, I can’t believe I’m surrounded by idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s settled.” Adora smiled after getting squished by her friends. “Time to show you guys your new rooms!” The princess of Brightmoon said from besides them. “Rooms?” Catra raised an eyebrow. “Are these supposed to be extremely shiny like yours?” Adora could tell she was not looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Catra had been right to not look forward to it. “This is awesome! I just can’t believe my mom has allowed you guys to stay in Brightmoon!” Glimmer exclaimed, stopping in front of a room. “I don’t trust them at all.” The feline felt uneasy hearing some guards whisper stuff to themselves. She could tell Adora wasn’t too keen about the whole situation either. “Yeah, awesome.” The blonde told Glimmer after looking around. “Okay. You've seen the dining room, throne room, portrait hall. So, the last stops on our grand tour are... your new rooms! Ta-da! This one is Adora’s by the way. The room next door is Catra’s. They’re all the same really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Catra murmured after hearing Adora gasp. “It's pretty standard. You've got your vanity, the bathroom, crystals, bell pull, tea nook, more crystals, bed, desk, and of course, the waterfall.” Glimmer grinned. “Wait waterfall?” Catra blurted out after backing up from it. “Is the waterfall for showering?” Adora asked. “Haha good one Adora.” Glimmer laughed only to make Catra look at her in concern. She knew Adora was serious right? The two former Horde cadets looked at each other and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Catra come with me!” Glimmer grabbed her by her shoulders. “Okay maybe I don’t want a super sparkly room!” Catra shrieked before being taken away. “Avenge me.” She told Adora with a groan who just shook her head. Later on, the feline wasn’t surprised at all when she saw her own room. “It’s nice.” She said, approaching the bed and poking it. That seemed a little too soft. “Thanks Sparkles.” She said. “Aww you’re warming up to me. Feels great to hear that.” Glimmer laughed. “I’m down the hall if you need anything.” Once she vanished, Catra felt the need to explore her own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh no.” She took one more glance at the waterfall and promised herself to stay away from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting late. Maybe she should go to sleep. Honestly, there was something on her mind. But things were different now. It wasn’t as if she was going to ask Adora if she could stay with her at the foot of her bed. They weren’t alone anymore right? They were in a better place now so that shouldn’t have to matter. However, jumping on the bed was a huge regret. Catra hadn’t expected it to be this fluffy. “Why?!” She growled over to herself, trying to get off. A part of her wanted to scratch every part of it just so she could escape but her ears twitched at the sound of a few words coming from outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow that gave her enough motivation to carefully rise from the extreme comforts of her new bed and go to her door. Catra planted an ear against it, listening carefully. She could tell one of them was Adora. Adora had that usual brightness to her voice and the feline could easily differentiate it from any other voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Micah. My husband. He built the Rebellion with me. And he was one of the first casualties of The Horde.” The other person, whoever was with Adora sounded distressed. Catra figured out it was the Queen of course. If she was talking about her husband, then she must’ve meant Glimmer’s father. That was an unfortunate conversation to come across. “Sorry. I didn’t know.” She heard Adora whisper. “Adora. My daughter believes you can help us. Glimmer has vouched for you despite you and your friend’s backgrounds. And because I greatly love my daughter, I am willing to give you a chance. Do not disappoint her.” Queen Angella retorted and walked away upon what Catra could hear from her footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sudden and Catra just meant to slowly go back to her cursed bed when the door was knocked upon. She hissed and flew about three feet in the air. “Oh! Sorry Catra I didn’t know you were at the door itself.” Yeah, that was totally Adora. “Wait could you hear our conversation? Were you eavesdropping?” The blonde questioned before Catra could open the door. “No! Cut the crap Adora. You were just being too loud outside and I couldn’t sleep.” Catra stated, twitching her ears around for emphasis. “What do you want?” She finally asked after opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I might have destroyed my bed while trying to make it less soft which probably makes no sense except there are feathers and cotton balls all across my room now!” Adora groaned, clutching her hair as Catra stifled a laugh. “I was wondering if we could have a sleepover?” Adora asked. “Like we always used to back in the Horde?” She asked. “How do I know you’re not going to destroy my bed?” Catra narrowed her eyes. “I may be part feline but I am definitely not sleeping on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t! I promise.” Adora said, slightly embarrassed. “I was just messing with you. Besides you can just admit you missed me it’s not that big of a deal.” Catra shrugged, inviting her in. “I will if you do.” Adora threw back before grabbing a hold of Catra and playfully attacking her. “I didn’t miss you! And I’m not doing any of this because I like you!” Catra said. “Because I clearly don’t.” They had grown with each other through the amounts of banter and fun and rivalry they had possessed in front of each other. This time felt different. It was as if they were free. Waking up might be better from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay with me taking the bed?” Adora asked once they’d settled in. “You don’t always have to curl up at the end of the bed, you know? Shadow Weaver isn’t here to make the rules anymore.” Catra let out a light hiss on being disturbed again. “Just go to sleep you idiot.” She said. “I’m fine where I’m at.” Perhaps Adora fell asleep because she got no response. The room was huge compared to the packed rooms with numerous other people and bunks in the Fright zone. There were even windows here to remind you that the outside world was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t put her finger on the strange feeling she had. Everything was okay now. Shadow Weaver couldn’t hurt them again. She couldn’t hurt her specifically either. It was going to be okay now. All they had to do was somehow take down the Horde. Catra had dreamed of ruling it with Adora at her side but she had never ever thought of being at the opposite ends of it with Adora. They were against the Horde instead of being with the Horde now. Was it worth it? Was it a mistake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Adora’s sleeping face then imagined how happy Glimmer and Bow were earlier to see She-Ra. So technically they weren’t happy to see Catra, were they? All they wanted was a way for the Rebellion to win. They didn’t need Catra. She had always been second best. But now was she even good at anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being here with Adora, Catra had never felt more alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t help but feel Catra would feel purposeless for not being with the Horde. This is what she trained for besides Adora and for it to only be thrown away in this AU. Who knows? Her doubts might make her regret a lot more.<br/>Also just a heads up, the next chapter starts with Shadow Weaver rip.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>